shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonstar/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Moonstars swordmanship is nothing like her dads but she doesn't care she uses the sword her older brother Jack gave her on her 8th birthday. She named it Jack after her brother and it's the best gift in the world. She loves to train and show different Swordmen what she can do and even when she loses a fight she will smile and say you won that was a great match maybe we can fight again. When she meets a swordsman she would ask alot of questions and drive the person crazy. That sometimes gets Moonstar yelled at and then she will sit there and look at her sword. Marksmanship Moonstar doesn't use or like guns. Hand to Hand Combat Moonstar trained for 6 years with her brother Jack in hand to hand combat. She always lost but that never stop her from trying her best. She likes to show she can break rocks with her hands to say im a girl so what. When she first broke a rock Jack was so happy that he asked his mom and dad if they could get ice cream to celerbrate Moonstars first broken rock. She fights hand to hand if the enemy does sometimes she will even if the enemy uses a gun or other weapons. Physical Strength Moonstar is very strong she can break rocks at ease and even lift hevey rocks over her head. She wants to show her family she can do what they can't and she will get stronger so she won't lose anyone again. She likes to fight strong enemys to see if she has what it takes. Agility Moonstar can walk and run fast. She can jump high and is good at dodging. Her flexibility seems out of this world to most people. But none of that conpares to her strong spirt. When most people see her they notice something about her but they can never figure out what. Moonstar likes to run and at the times of running she feels like shes flying. She can run in the forest and jump off trees with ease. Endurance Moonstar can take allot of damage and can endure lots of pain. Only after a fight ends will she let it all hit her. She can even smile when shes in pain so others have to understand if it's a pain smile or a different one. But she will let a doctor look at her without trouble most times unless she feels another fights going happen. Sometimes she does need to be told shes done enough and thats when she stops fighting. Weapons In Moon's bag she has a three smaller bags filled with little ball like bombs. There are Spicy, Smoke and Blast. Spicy Balls Is made from dry pepper and other spicy seasons. There is also two types of Spicy balls. The first is mild Spicy Ball which when thrown into the enemy face it will make the persons eyes water and the person will sneeze until the effects are gone. Another use is put one in food and you have a somewhat spicy meal. The other is Fire Spicy Ball. It's effects are the same but it might cause the enemy or enemies to cough and have redness after it is washed off. Moon has not cooked with the Fire Spicy Balls due to her and Lain can not handle that hot of food. Smoke Balls Moon has made a few of these putting dirt and other things into it. The effects when used is making the enemy blind for a short time. It is used to escape. Moon has not used Smoke balls as of yet. Blast Balls Blast balls are made with gun powder and a bit of season. Blast balls are more for entertain then attacking but Moon has used them a few times on small prey/enemies. They are somewhat like a bomb but the blast is smaller and it seems to not harm as bad. Devil Fruit Moonstar never ate a Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Moonstar can at times sense someone. She can use to it find people. Hasn't mastered it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Moonstar can at times protect herself from getting killed. Sometimes she uses BH when she fights. Hasn't mastered it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Moonstar was not born with the king's Haki First aid. Moonstar knows allot of different was to care for the sick and injured. She had learned most of it from her mom Sarah. Though the rest she learned while she trained to grow stronger in the nearby town of the island in East blue. The doctor of the town was a little shocked to see that Moon knew allot. He smiled when she asked if when she wasn't training he could teach her more things so that maybe next time she could save a life of the ones she loves. The doctor agreed and help Moonstar with part of her dream. The Doctor was shocked that Moon could learn allot and still want to learn more. He was happy do teach her all her knew and told her to when she went to the grand line to see the doctors of Drum Island. She said she will try her best to. Moonstar can more or less do things most doctors can do. Category:Character Subpages Category:Caring16